Eyes Never Lie
by Princess of Random
Summary: one-shot complete, Sequal of sorts to Comfort, done from Harry's perspective as he thinks back on events. could be read as stand-alone constructive critiquing desired


disclaimer:the characters and world belong to the illustrious   
  
J.K. Rowling. I'm just barrowing them for my little plot twists.  
  
author's note: this is my second forray into the Harry Potter-verse it's   
  
sort of a sequal to Comfort. It's quite some time after the events in   
  
Comfort, It's much shorter but I wanted to write something from Harry's   
  
perspective. I'm sure you could read it by itself but it would make   
  
much more sense if you read Comfort first.  
  
random rant: you should never get married without telling anyone and then   
  
call the next morning and say I'm married.  
  
random quote: "Yeah, so, I got married last night." -Laura Hammond  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I married you today. Now you are Virginia Weasley Potter. You are my   
  
wife and I am your husband, you were my first and I was yours, you   
  
were my only, but I know I was not yours. As I look down at you now,   
  
lying next to me I do not quite understand how I knew you had been   
  
with him. I knew in sixth year he was infatuated with you, I saw it in   
  
his eyes when he would stare at you if he thought no one was looking.   
  
When you didn't come back to the common room that night in my seventh   
  
year I was worried, then I became nearly frantic when I couldn't find   
  
you on the Marauders Map. I left to find someone to report you   
  
missing, but just as the portrait of the Fat Lady closed behind me   
  
Dumbledore appeared and said, as though he knew, 'Young Miss Weasley   
  
is quite alright and quite safe.' He then bid me go to my room and   
  
rest. You have no idea how relieved I was when I saw you come through   
  
the doors of the Great Hall. I saw your surreptitious glance towards   
  
the Slytherin table and the person it was directed at. At first the   
  
worse sprung to my mind but you were not looking at him with disgust   
  
or even horror, you were looking at him as though you were happy for   
  
him.  
  
As the weeks flew passed I knew whatever happened between the two of   
  
you was an isolated occurrence. There was none of the secretive   
  
glances, notes or coded gestures between the two of you that I was   
  
looking for. I did notice he seemed to regain some of his former   
  
stateliness. At first I was leery, expecting the verbal sparing   
  
matches to resume right where they left off, but he never came near   
  
any of us again. As a matter of fact he seemed to discourage it from   
  
within Slytherin, which I think might have been the only reason I   
  
didn't hex him on sight this morning at the wedding. He wisely kept   
  
himself well hidden, I wouldn't have even seen him if a particularly   
  
strong gust of wind hadn't blown his invisibility cloak to the side at   
  
just that crucial moment when I was looking that way. In that one   
  
glimpse I got of his face I saw jealousy as well as what seemed to be   
  
joy for you. Whatever you did for him that night changed him, though   
  
Ron constantly claimed that Malfoy was Just trying to make us think   
  
that so we'd let our guard down. I never really saw any reason not to   
  
believe that until this morning when I saw Malfoy when he thought no   
  
one was looking.  
  
I am distracted from my thoughts when I feel you press closer to me,   
  
your hand balling up where it rest above my heart. I run my fingers   
  
through your tresses and feel you relax against me once more. It feels   
  
peaceful here. I longed for a day when you and I would be tangled in   
  
the sheets together wrapped around each other and to know that you   
  
would be mine forever after. I almost have that now, but I fear I may   
  
never be rid of that nagging thought at the edge of my consciousness   
  
telling me that somewhere in your heart Malfoy was still there, and   
  
that place that he occupied would be a place that I would never be   
  
allowed to tread. I don't like it and I'm not entirely sure why I have   
  
accepted it but I knew this morning when I heard you whispering to   
  
yourself and holding a ring that was not one of the wedding rings that   
  
if I made it an issue we would never have any peace between us.  
  
I never told you, but on the day you graduated from Hogwarts I went to   
  
visit the Headmaster, I never spoke with him that day because as I   
  
walked down the corridor to the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to his   
  
office I saw Malfoy leaving. He pulled to a halt when he saw me   
  
staring at him. He nodded an acknowledgement to me before moving to   
  
continue down the hall. I do not know what possessed me but before he   
  
passed me I spoke.  
  
"I'm going to ask her to marry me today."  
  
He closed his eyes as though in pain, but when he opened them to look   
  
at me they were clear. His only reply to me was, "Some things were   
  
meant to happen in this life." He looked at me once more, "Potter,"   
  
and with that he left. I regret now not going to Dumbledor's office   
  
that afternoon for whenever I have tried to mention my classmate the   
  
subject is evaded. Voldemort has gained little ground in his war and I   
  
am constantly left to wonder if it has something to do with your one   
  
time lover.  
  
Though you have never so much as hinted that you were unhappy with me   
  
I couldn't help but ask myself, what if Malfoy's family had been   
  
different would you still be with me or would you now be lying I his   
  
arms. Sometimes I think I see you staring off into nowhere and I   
  
wonder if it is really him you are looking at when you close your   
  
eyes. Then you open your eyes and look at me with all the love in the   
  
world and I do not understand what could have been going through your   
  
mind I only know that now I have you now, and from the look in your   
  
eyes I know you are here with me. 


End file.
